A Moment in Time
by Rian1
Summary: You can only love one person, right? After spending a passionate night with Malik, Ryou wonders if he truly knows everything about love. Warnings: Contains yaoi and swearing. Read at your own risk.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfiction is simply for enjoyment. It contains shonen-ai and swearing, so be warned. Thankies~  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry I didn't update for such a long time~ See, I was grounded. Yes, grounded. Bleah. But, I'm back now, so let the festivities begin!  
  
A Moment in Time: Prologue  
  
By Rian Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Malik sighed, getting off his motorcycle. He glanced up at the sky as he chained it to the bike rack next to the general store; it looked like rain.  
  
  
  
He nodded to a young mother who held the door for him and looked down the aisle, grinning mentally when he saw Bakura arguing with the clerk.  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you, I am old enough to drink!" Bakura was snarling, motioning at the alchohol on the counter next to him angrily. "I just forgot my drivers license --"  
  
  
  
"That's because you don't have one," Malik drawled, sauntering down towards the two.  
  
  
  
The clerk looked up and barely stifled a groan; Malik smirked. Then he turned to Bakura, his smirk widening. "What's up, 'Kura?"  
  
  
  
Bakura snarled. "Piss off, Ishtar. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
Malik assumed a hurt expression. "Moi? Nothing." at Bakura's narrowed eyes, he grinned. "Well, I am here to buy some milk, but that's beside the point."  
  
  
  
The clerk looked relieved, turning to face him. "H-how many did you want, sir?" he asked, his voice trembling a bit.  
  
  
  
Malik bit back a crass reply and shrugged. "Two."  
  
  
  
The clerk nodded and rang them up, and Malik turned to Bakura, smirking. "So, what're you up to, today?"  
  
  
  
Bakura eyed him, then sighed in defeat. "I was trying to convince Ryou to try some alchohol."  
  
  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow. "Ryou? You mean your light?"  
  
  
  
Bakura gave him a 'No shit,' look, and he grinned, raising his hands in an impromptu block. "Just makin' sure."  
  
  
  
Bakura snorted. "Huh." he gave Malik a curious look, then smirked. "You haven't seen Ryou since Battle City, have you?" at Malik's negative shake of the head, his smirk grew. "Why don't you come over? Ryou might be happy to have someone over."  
  
  
  
Malik looked up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression appearing on his tan face. "You'd do that for him?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I'm tryin' to be more caring." a distasteful look appeared. "Besides, the pharaoh would skin me alive if I didn't treat him right."  
  
"I'd need to drop the milk off at home for Isis... would you be willing to wait?"  
  
  
  
Bakura considered. "Could you give me a ride?" a grimace graced his face. "I don't wanna take the bus again."  
  
Malik sneered in derision. "Public transportation... ugh. Sure, I've got my motorcycle outside." he turned to the clerk, handing him the money, then turned back. "Let's go."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou yawned, hopping off the couch and stretching languidly, brushing his pale white hair off his face absently. "Where's Bakura?" he murmured to himself, stepping over to the front door.  
  
As he stopped in front of the window, he frowned, hearing the roar of a motor. Peeking out, he nearly fell backwards upon seeing his darkness hop off a sleek-looking motorcycle -- a motorcycle that belonged to a certain gorgeous tan egyptian.   
  
Bakura smirked at seeing Ryou's panicked expression as he walked into the door. "Say hello to Malik, Ryou," he grinned, secretly savouring the shock in his light's eyes.  
  
Malik smiled cheerfully at Ryou. "Hey, Ryou," he greeted, cocking his head to the side unconciously. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Battle City."  
  
Ryou attempted a smile. "Ah, fine, thanks. And you?"  
  
Bakura coughed. "I'll be right back -- I need to put my beer in the fridge."  
  
As he walked out of the room, Malik turned back to the younger boy, examining him.  
  
Ryou had shoulder-length white hair, framing his somewhat effeminite face and chocolate eyes. His slim body was rather short, which didn't bother Malik at all, and his pale skin accented his hair perfectly. It was a pity he didn't dress like Bakura did -- all tight clothes -- but Malik didn't mind one bit. It just let his imagination run wild.  
  
Malik smirked akwardly, trying not to show his attraction to the smaller boy, though his pants -- which were tight enough to make Bakura proud -- were making that rather difficult. "Do you wanna sit down?"  
  
Ryou started. He had been eyeing Malik as well, admiring his shoulder-length golden hair, lavender eyes, and slender, tan body. He was conciously aware of the tightening of his own pants as he watched the attractive boy in front of him, and that did nothing to console him as Malik smiled, making his face light up like a sunrise. "Sure," he squeaked out, walking rather stiffly to the couch, hoping against hope that Malik wouldn't ask what was wrong.  
  
Luckily for him, Malik had similar thoughts running through his mind as well. His pants were also tight -- uncomfortably so -- and Ryou wasn't making it any easier, even acting as innocent as he was.   
  
It came as a relief -- to both of them -- when Bakura stepped out of the kitchen, two sodas and a beer in his hands. "Why the fuck are you just staring?" he demanded, seeing both his light and the egyptian engaged in what looked like a staring contest. "I thought you were going to talk or reminise or some other shit! Malik?"  
  
Both started and stared at him, Ryou flushing. Malik simply smiled and stretched, aware of the admiring gaze from the lighter half of the duo. "Sorry," he replied languidly, sitting back and hoping against hope that Bakura wouldn't notice his pants.   
  
Bakura noticed, anyway. "What the fu -- Ryou, go to your room."  
  
Ryou blinked, about to protest, then sighed and walked slowly up the stairs. Malik watched the pale boy trudge away, then turned to Bakura, a satisfied look in his violet eyes. "Quite an attractive light you have there, Bakura."  
  
Bakura growled. "I'm letting you stay here tonight, Malik, but don't try anything on my light, got it? He's mine."  
  
Malik attempted an innocent expression. "Who, me?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you. I saw that look you gave him." he glanced down at the other boy's crotch, then snorted. "It looks like your whole head is attracted to him."  
  
Malik glared down at the culprit. "Damn you," he muttered before looking up at Bakura."I think we should try to get along, Bakura," he said lightly, leaning forward. "I find your light attractive, to be sure, but I find you quite pleasing to the eye, as well."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Huh. Right. Anyway, I'd better get Ryou. He usually does the cooking."  
  
Malik leaned forward even more, intrigued. "Oh? You force him to cook?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, getting up. "Hardly. He forces me to not cook."  
  
  
  
Malik simply laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Malik POV)  
  
Damn, that Ryou's hot. Bakura is, too, but Ryou more of an intrigue, a sort of innocence, that Bakura doesn't have anymore. However, Bakura has a sort of sensuality, a kind of seductive nature, that Ryou doesn't.  
  
They're both hot.  
  
They're so hot, I can't sleep. I'm supposed to be, of course, but I can't. Knowing that both of them are just one room away... it's getting really hard to concentrate.   
  
Okay, now I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Okay, done. Fuck, I can't control my feet. They're leading me right into Ryou's room.  
  
Damn. He looks like an angel. His pale hair, spread out around him like a halo... hey, he's not wearing a shirt! Okay, I've lost control of my hands as well.   
  
Now I'm standing over him, looking down, at his pure, innocent face. His gorgeous body. I don't understand. When I look at him... there's this weird... warmth. There's no other word to explain it: it's just a warmth, a heat inside my body. Not lust, certainly not. I know what lust feels like. Lust is what I felt before, when I saw Ryou for the first time.  
  
This is something more, something not quite in my body. Almost... okay, I'm leaving.  
  
I don't believe in love.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Ryou POV)  
  
Malik was just in my room. Mumbling something about love. Yami -- my yami, Bakura -- said Malik was insane, but I didn't believe it.   
  
Now I'm kind of starting to.  
  
He's talking to himself. Malik is, I mean. He was staring down at me for nearly five minutes, and I was ready to yell for my yami to come out and beat him. I know Malik's attractive, but... I don't really want anyone looking at me like that.  
  
Except for my yami. I don't mind him looking at me like that. Or I wouldn't mind if he did.  
  
I don't think Bakura cares for me the way I feel for him. And how do I feel for my yami?  
  
Obvious. I love him.  
  
Okay, admittedly I've never been in love before, but I think that's what it is. An odd warmth, a strange creeping feeling that moves around, making you tongue-tied around that person. It's like... if they're happy, you're happy. If they're sad, you're sad. As long as they're satisfied, you are, too.  
  
That's how I feel about Bakura.   
  
But I don't think he feels about me like that. He's protective, I'll give him that. Hell, he was telling Malik earlier that I was his. I know I was supposed to be in my room, but I couldn't resist listening. Besides, I saw Malik's pants.  
  
And frankly, I don't really want anyone to feel like that about me unless it's Bakura... but I don't think Bakura would feel about me like that.  
  
I can still hope, though, can't I?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Breakfast!" Ryou called cheerfully, a bright smile across his face. A moment later, a grumpy-looking Malik and a half-dead Bakura stumbled into the room, both muttering a half-hearted "Gah," before nearly falling into their chairs.  
  
Ryou stared at them. "Hey, I know I'm not the most interesting thing you'd like to see right now, but I did go out of my way to make you both breakfast, so the least you could do is say 'Good morning' cheerfully." he sniffed in indignation and slammed the bacon down between them, then turned and flounced away. "I'm going to go take a shower," he called over his shoulder, a light smirk crossing his face as he saw the other two males staring at each other in shock.  
  
After stumbling around his room and finally finding some clothing that didn't belong to Bakura, Ryou settled in the bathroom, stripping deftly and stepping into the shower with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
Man, he thought, flushing bright red as he remembered what had happened last night. He had been having a downright naughty dream -- a naughty dream that just happened to involve two very attractive males.   
  
Suddenly he dropped his head in his hands, a groan slipping past his lips. "I can't believe I dreamt that," he muttered to himself, slipping down until he was sitting under the torrent of warm water. "I mean, just 'Kura is one thing, but Malik, too...?! What the hell was I thinking?!"  
  
--------------  
  
(Bakura POV)  
  
I can't believe Ryou just left me with this psycho egyptian. What the fuck was I thinking, inviting him over last night?! I must have had my head up my arse. I should have known that Malik would find Ryou attractive. Shit, everyone does. I should have thought of that.  
  
I saw how Ryou was eyeing Malik, too. Dammit! Ryou is *mine*! He's *my* light, and it's *my* choice who he fucks with. Naturally, I'm the only one he can fuck, so... heheh... I guess I win on that account.  
  
Fuck, now we're out of milk. Damn Malik! He drank the last of it. That bastard.  
  
"Baku-u-u-ura~?" he's singing my name. And I thought he was scary before...  
  
"What," I growl, still peering around the fridge (useful invention, that) for some milk that might have escaped my searching gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry I drank all the milk."   
  
  
  
HAH! Don't make me laugh, asshole. You aren't sorry at all. Now I remember why I ended up killing his yami in ancient Egypt...  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ryou would kill me if he found out I insulted a guest, no matter who that guest might be.  
  
"No, I am worrying. I know; why don't I go get some more?" He's smirking, damn him. He knows what Ryou would want me to say.   
  
"No, it's okay," I grind out, attempting a smile. I know it looks more like a grimace, but what the fuck. "I can go get it."  
  
So now I have to go buy him milk. Great. I should have kicked him out of the house last night. Then maybe I might have had the chance to talk to Ryou.   
  
Oh, well. Might as well see if the beer's on sale.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(Malik POV)  
  
Heheh... Bakura's mad. I know exactly what Ryou would say if Bakura didn't offer to get the milk, and he knows it just as well. So now I'm alone for at least half an hour... with one of the hottest, most alluring and sensual people I have ever seen.  
  
Today, I will show that boy how much I love him.  
  
Oh, shit. Shit shit shit. Did I really just think that? Did I just say I wanted him to love me? Oh, gods, I did. I really did. Damn, this is way to confusing. I don't believe in love.  
  
But bitching about it won't help. Ryou... I need him. I want him. I want him, in his essence. His love. His warmth. His passion. Everything about him, I want. I can't help but love him.  
  
Now I know how Bakura feels. I can tell he loves his light, loves him deeply, but years -- centuries -- of hiding your emotions can be hell for showing love. So he just attempts to make Ryou's live easier.   
  
It's hard to be around Ryou and not love him. He has this passion that warms everything in sight, making you feel so happy and peaceful. And Bakura...  
  
That's another problem: Bakura. He's got something just as enticing as Ryou does, if slightly different. I know my yami, Mariku, once loved Bakura back in Egypt. Sure, Bakura's loud, obnoxious, and one possesive son-of-a-bitch, but it's hard to avoid him. But I don't think I love Bakura. No; not at all.  
  
At least, that's what I'm telling myself. I love Ryou, not Bakura. Just Ryou. Only Ryou.  
  
Always Ryou...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV, nearly a month later)  
  
"Malik!?" Ryou stared in horror at the mess Malik and Bakura had made in his kitchen. "Yami!?"  
  
To dirty young men looked up in surprise, then flushed. "Ah, Ryou, welcome home," Malik tried lamely.  
  
Bakura nodded vigorously. He was still a bit cold to Malik, but he knew it was because he was jealous of the blonde Egyptian. Malik loved Ryou, and didn't hesitate to show it, although he had never mentioned it to the beautiful white-haired boy. Bakura loved Ryou, too, but his pride allowed none of his feelings to be told. And Malik knew it.  
  
Ryou didn't acknowledge the response. He simply slowly turned and gaped soundlessly at the mess of his once-clean kitchen.  
  
"What... the hell... did you do?!" he choked out finally.  
  
Malik and Bakura looked at each other sheepishly, then turned back. "We were kind of making a batch of cookies," Bakura offered weakly.  
  
"O-oh?" Ryou looked paler than usual.  
  
"We -- I -- we were going to clean up afterwards," Malik finished lamely.  
  
Ryou nodded, then smiled like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "I bought some clothes." his smile widened. "I really like some of it. I'll be changing if you need me." Then he paused, glancing at Bakura. "Bakura, you're going to visit Mariku today, right?"  
  
Bakura nodded in confirmation, and Ryou smiled.  
  
"Well, clean up in a hurry, then," he said warmly. "I wouldn't want you to be late." then he waved his hand before his face, a look of horror washing over his face. "And open some windows or something! It reeks in here!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(Malik POV)  
  
Bakura's gone, off to see my yami. They've become friends again, though things were a bit sticky when they first met, seeing as how my yami was still pissed at being killed by Bakura. But the important thing is that he's gone.  
  
Ryou's alone.  
  
I've waited for this moment for a long, long time. Ever since I met Ryou, I've waited for a chance to see him alone. I can hear him changing as I climb the stairs, and I can't stop from smirking.   
  
Bakura has wanted to do this for so long; he might be angry. No, scratch that: he will be angry. Pissed. Beyond livid. But for Ryou, it's worth it. Anything is.  
  
"M-Malik?!" he's just slipped on a white button up shirt, buttons currently undone, and looks surprised that I'd actually come barging in here.  
  
"Ryou," I murmur, closing the door behind me, "I want to show you something."  
  
He blinks. "Wh-what? O-okay, I suppose --"  
  
He's cut off as I kiss him, hard. He's unresisting; that's always a bonus.  
  
Then he pushes away from me, shock lighting his gorgeous brown eyes. "What are you doing?!"  
  
I smile as I slowly undo my shirt, pulling it over my chest and head. "What's it look like," I reply as I deposit my shirt on the floor, glancing at him with half-closed eyes. "I'm gonna show you what you've missed."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Welp! All done. That's the prologue. Wanna find out what the hell happens next? Easy: go on and read the next chapter. However, if you don't like yaoi, leave now. I'm not warnin' you again. It's got yaoi, as in boys fucking boys, so if you don't like it, that's your problem. If you read, that's great. I'm happy for you ^.^  
  
Ja! - Rian 


	2. A Moment in Time 2

This has NC/17 material in it. That means Yaoi, so get lost if you're too young or don't like it! So deal with it or leave~  
  
By the way, Yuu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter One  
  
By Rian Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
--------------  
  
"W-what are you doing?!" Ryou asked, his eyes widening. Malik smirked, slipping his violet tank-top off his slim tan shoulders.   
  
  
  
"What's it look like," he replied, stretching his upper body in a sensuous manner. He glanced at Ryou with eyes half-closed, smiling. "I'm gonna show you what you've missed." He fiddled with his pants for a brief moment before nearly ripping them off with flourish, allowing Ryou to gape at the sheer size of his erection.   
  
  
  
"It... it's huge...!" he whispered, staring without comprehension. And indeed, it was huge. At nearly eight inches long, Malik was the source of much envy in the male population of Domino.   
  
  
  
"Now," Malik said seductively, creeping forward to stroke Ryou's cheek, "I'm going to show you exactly what Bakura is afraid to do." Ryou blinked, unsure he had heard correctly, along with the fact that it was rather difficult to think straight when someone was that close to your face.   
  
  
  
"Ahh... afraid to... show me...?" He choked out, resisting the urge to lean his face into Malik's hands.   
  
  
  
"Oh, yes," Malik purred, one hand stroking Ryou's cheek, the other slipping down to undo the buttons on Ryou's shirt, "afraid. He wants you terribly, but he is frightened of taking you. He is afraid of fucking you, Ryou." Ryou trembled under the feather-light touches, his pale chest goose-pimpling in the sudden open air.   
  
  
  
Malik grinned, his purple eyes flashing in delight as he reached down and undid the fastenings on Ryou's pants, finally exposing Ryou's also erect manhood. His eyes widened; Ryou was nearly a good eight inches as well. Not bad.  
  
  
  
"Very good," he whispered, leaning forward to flick his tongue over the head of Ryou's member. Ryou let out a strangled whimper, bucking his hips involuntarily at the sensation. Malik chuckled, his breath hot against Ryou's inner thigh, then raised his head to lick Ryou's lips, finally pushing past to play in Ryou's hot mouth. Ryou let out a quiet moan as Malik's fingers crept down to his nipples, flicking and pinching them gently.  
  
  
  
"M-Malik," he groaned finally, his hands fumbling forward to intertwine in Malik's golden hair, pushing their heads closer together as he finally began to respond to the kiss, their tongues dueling, locked in a furious battle of dominance. As they kissed, Malik's hands roamed over the Ryou's body, exploring every crevice and fold of the skin; petting, stroking, rubbing... Ryou was nearly insane, going mad with need and desire; Malik was no better.  
  
  
  
Malik finally groaned, reaching down with his left hand to grasp Ryou's erection, stroking the shaft, his right rubbing the hardened head.  
  
  
  
Ryou gasped, his hands also going down to the Malik's erection, panting with exertion, still unsatisfied. He rubbed and touched with abandon, unable to stop, his breath coming even faster, sweat pouring off both boys in rivulets.  
  
  
  
Finally Malik paused, leaning in to kiss Ryou as he reached one hand to the table next to the bed. Ryou was able to see the bottle Malik had in his hand before Malik leaned in again, his tongue flicking against Ryou's nipples madly.  
  
  
  
Malik smirked as he licked Ryou's nipples, struggling with the bottle of lubricant until he finally opened the top, the musky scent filling the room. He gently got up from Ryou's body, smiling at the boy below him. "Ryou," he murmured, "relax, love." Ryou blinked, utterly surpised, as Malik carefully massaged his thighs with one hand, the other playing with the lubricant.  
  
  
  
Seeing Ryou in such a defenseless position, Malik had a sudden urge to take the other right there, with or without preparation. He resisted, however, gently massaging the lubricant onto Ryou's inner thigh, moving his hand into the crevice below Ryou's cock, massaging with slow, sensuous movements, his lips trembling with anticipation. He knew what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
Finally Malik gently pushed one finger inside Ryou, causing the other boy to gasp. "Shh," Malik murmured, slowly pulling his finger out, stretching the tender skin. As Ryou grew more relaxed, Malik added another digit, then another, making Ryou cry out, trembling with pain and pleasure. Finally Malik's fingers hit Ryou's sweet spot, his prostate, the one spot that made the lights go dim, and Ryou moaned, the pain receding with lightning speed. The pleasure rolled over him in waves, drowning him in ecstasy.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Malik stopped, gently removing his hand from Ryou. He was so hard it hurt, and he could tell Ryou was hard as well, his erection glistening. Even as Ryou groaned in protest he quickly put his large member at the opening, slowly pushing in, groaning himself as the immense pleasure pulled him all the way, causing both to gasp and pant, the passion threatening to swallow them whole.  
  
  
  
Then, slowly, Malik began to pull out, Ryou moaning in protest once more before he pushed in viciously, both gasping in delight as the sensations pushed them closer and closer to the chasm of rapturous pleasure. As they hit that one spot once more, a sudden primal force took over, making them clash together again and again, faster and faster, harder and harder. The pleasure grew steadily in height; Ryou hadn't known it could climb this high. He had heard, once, of a pleasure so wonderful it was painful. This was almost like it. Surely this wonderful feeling should hurt, but it didn't.  
  
Then all concious thought disappeared as Malik reached over and grabbed Ryou's cock in his hand, gently rubbing the long member in long, sensuous strokes. Ryou shuddered at each touch, tension rising in him to unheard of hights.  
  
  
  
Then, before he could think, Malik gasped, shuddering, his body bucking wildly as he came, causing an odd, wet feeling to fill Ryou as Malik's seed filled his body, making him go over the edge as well. Both boys thrashed wildly, shuddering and trembling, feeling the passion rise higher than they had thought possible before breaking, causing the pleasure to crash upon them in waves, each more powerful than the last.  
  
  
  
As they lay there, panting in the excess of their pleasure, Malik turned to Ryou, kissing him gently on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered to the semi-conscious boy, slowly getting up and pulling his clothing back on.   
  
  
  
As he stood to leave, he glanced down at the small form of his new lover, a wave of sorrow -- and love -- swept over him, making him smile sadly. "I'm so sorry, love," he murmured, leaning over to cover Ryou in a blanket. The smaller boy moaned slightly, curling up on his side, and a wave of affection and love swept over Malik like a wave, as well as a feeling of shock. What had he done? Bakura would surely kill him -- if he didn't kill himself first.  
  
He eyed the pale angel in the bed regretfuly, knowing he would most likely never be able to see the boy in such a position again. Then he banished the thoughts from his mind, bent, gently kissing the object of his love, passion and obsession on the forehead, then left the room, shutting the the door behind him softly.  
  
  
  
Then, as he walked away, the only indication that he had been doing anything crept down his cheek, in the form of a small, crystalline tear.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By Rian  
  
(Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com)  
  
Nihao~ I hope you like the fic so far. First lemon! How do you like it? I hope I didn't fuck it up to much (pardon the pun). So! Tell me how you liked it! Thankies =^.^=  
  
By the way, I did redo this one. Again. I hope you don't mind, but... whenever I read over my fics, I always find *something* wrong with them. Bleah. I wonder if that happens to anyone else...  
  
Quick note--I'm sooooo damn sorry I wasn't able to update anything, but I was grounded. Yes, grounded. It's embarrassing, but what the hell. But! I was able continue this new arc (Or would you call it a saga? I have no clue), so I hope you aren't too mad. Bleah. Welp! See you all later~ 


	3. A Moment in Time 2

Warnings: Yugioh doesn't belong to me, sadly; it belongs to a genius named Kazuki Takahashi. Worship him! Oh, yeah, and this fic deals with shonen ai, yaoi, and swearing. Lotsa that~   
  
  
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter Two  
  
By Rian  
  
Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
--------------  
  
Malik snuck from Ryou's house, a throbbing ache in his temple. *I can't believe I just did that,* he thought vaguely.  
  
He turned a corner, lost in thought, then rammed into someone. "What the--get the hell outta my way, dumbass!" he snarled, lifting his eyes up...  
  
...to look Yami Bakura right in the face. "Who's a dumbass?" Bakura asked mildly, eyeing at him.  
  
Malik flushed. "Ahh--"  
  
Bakura snorted, grabbing Malik by the shoulder. "Whatever." He fixed him with a piercing look, a look that practically screamed 'You are dead meat if you don't answer.' "Where's Ryou."  
  
Malik's eyes widened. What was there to say that wouldn't get his ass whipped...? "In his room, maybe?"  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you. What the fuck did you do to him?"  
  
Malik smirked innocently, straightening up and slapping Bakura's hand away. "Something you will never be able to do." He turned away, then paused, glancing back. "By the way, where's yami?"  
  
Bakura seemed unsure of how to respond to that. "Uh... the pharoah...? What the fuck--"  
  
Malik burst out laughing, surprising both of them. "No, my yami. Mariku."  
  
Bakura snarled in his face. "In his room, too, I would imagine." He turned away, stalking off in the direction of his home. Malik smiled sadly, then turned to his own home, hoping against hope that Ryou wouldn't tell Bakura what had really happpened.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
...ou... Ryou... Ryou...?"  
  
Ryou groaned, rolling over, exposing his back to the open air. Then he heard an intake of breath.  
  
Oh, shit, he thought, recognizing the voice.   
  
"Ryou?! Why the fuck are you naked?!"  
  
Ryou sat up, remembering Malik's words. 'He wants you terribly, but he is afraid of taking you. He is afraid of fucking you, Ryou.'  
  
He turned to look at Bakura, who had a look of anger on his face, along with... what looked like... fear...?  
  
"Why are you naked?" Bakura repeated quietly.   
  
Ryou flushed. Do I tell him...? He finally looked up, resolve colouring his face. "I slept with Malik," he said calmly, ignoring the pain that passed through his lower body.  
  
Bakura's face lost all colour. "W-what...?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Ryou was relentless. "I mean, It's not as if you love me, or anything, right?"  
  
"R-Ryou..." Bakura was speechless, and Ryou felt remorse.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down. "I had no right to say that." He looked away, biting his lip. "It's true, though..."  
  
Bakura felt like he had been slugged in the gut. Malik... and Ryou...? He felt sick to his stomach... then remembered what Malik had said. 'Something you will never be able to do.' He felt a headache coming on. "You... with Malik...?" he repeated dully, feeling naseous, a reaction that undoubtedly wasn't helped by the musky scent in the small room.  
  
"Yes." Ryou turned to face him, curious. "Why does it matter?"  
  
Bakura looked pained. "Ryou... I..." his face suddenly turned hard. "Malik... I'll...!" Ryou's eyes widened with sudden fear, knowing exactly what his darkness was about to say.  
  
"Yami...! Don't--"  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Bakura raged, his face an angry red. Ryou noted idly that it made for a nice contrast with his pale hair.  
  
Bakura was out the door in seconds, leaving Ryou alone, thinking about different colour schemes, before realizing he was by himself. "Y-Yami...?" He looked around, then Bakura's last words permeated the thick haze around his brain. "He's... oh, gods!" The colour drained from his face. "Yami! No!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Somebody's gonna get their ass cut up," Mariku cracked as Malik stalked into the house, his mood darker than night. "Bakura is *not* pleased that someone left the phone off the hook at Ryou's house. What did you do this time?"  
  
There was no answer, and Mariku turned, feeling slightly ill at ease. "Malik...?"  
  
There was no reply, then Malik spoke. "I fucked Ryou."  
  
Mariku was astonished; Malik rarely spoke this directly. He gathered his thoughts. "You... fucked...?" His eyes narrowed. "You didn't rape him, did you?"  
  
Malik turned on him faster than he had thought possible, a look of fury on his face. "I would *NEVER* force myself on him!" he snarled, his lavender eyes turning almost black with rage.   
  
Mariku nodded, then opened his mouth.  
  
He was cut off by a loud banging on the door. *"ISHTAR, YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR SLIMY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCK-UP!!!! YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME! *DEAD*!!!!!"*  
  
Mariku turned uneasily to his light, his eyes wide. "Uh, does he mean you, or me?"  
  
In spite of the situation, Malik laughed.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou ran out the door, wearing only a pair of tight pants -- Bakura's -- and a black tanktop, breathing heavily. He turned to the right and to the left, wondering where his yami was, then shrugged, charging down the street towards the Ishtar's home.   
  
As he grew closer, he heard his darkness.   
  
*"YOU COWARD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, YOU HEAR ME! GET THE HELL OUT HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"*  
  
"Yami!" he yelled, running toward his other self. Bakura looked up in astonishment, his face turning to its normal colour, and scowled.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he greeted Ryou, his eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill Malik, so you'd better leave." his eyes gleamed. "Unless you'd rather watch...?"  
  
Ryou caught his breath and got in his yami's face. "What the hell! Kill him?! Why!? Just because we had sex?!"  
  
"SEX!?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"IT WASN'T JUST SEX, YOU MORON! YOU GUYS FUCKED! LIKE RABBITS! YOU--"  
  
  
  
Their argument was interrupted by Mariku opening the door, looking livid. "Would you both shut the fuck up!?"  
  
Bakura was silent for a split second, then had Mariku trapped against the wall, his fist around the other's neck. "Where's Malik."  
  
Mariku said something unintelligible, and Bakura scowled. "What--"  
  
"I'm right here, Bakura."  
  
Bakura stiffened, then turned slowly, letting go of Mariku. "Ah. Here you are, you bastard." His eyes narrowed. "What do you have to say? Any last words?"  
  
Malik smiled sadly, his gaze drifting to the white-haired angel standing behind Bakura, looking worried. "Only this." he cleared his throat, then looked straight at Ryou. "I love Ryou." Both Ryou and Bakura gasped.  
  
Bakura choked, unsure he had heard correctly. "You--what?!"  
  
"I love him." Malik was perfectly calm, as if he had just been emotionally cleansed. "With all my heart."  
  
Ryou couldn't breath. Malik... loved him? "You love me...?" he whispered.  
  
Malik smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so." His gaze drifted over to Bakura, then back. "I always have, even though I knew that your heart was reserved." he sighed. "And Ryou... know this." he looked up, resolve covering his face. "Bakura loves you, too."  
  
Both Bakura and Mariku choked, albeit for different reasons. "Bakura -- what? He loves...?!" Ryou paused, and Bakura's eyes glazed over.  
  
Ryou could barely force anything out, and Mariku gaped. "Bakura loves Ryou?! What the fuck is going on?! Is this some kind of joke?!"  
  
Malik sighed, glanced at Bakura, and shrugged. "If I had to let it out, so did you," he said offhandedly, smiling sadly. "He knew, anyway."  
  
Ryou looked back and forth at both, fear and shock flickering in his eyes. "You... you...?!" he choked. "Why didn't you...?!" he paused and turned to look at both Malik and his darkness, then realized that both knew, and had said nothing. *They both knew... and that's why...! That's why... they always fought... over me... I was just a competition. Nothing special. Why bother trying to love   
  
either?!*  
  
"How could you just use me like that!" He finally cried out, tears falling down his pale cheeks as he turned and fled the scene, leaving three shocked young men behind, each wondering what they had done wrong.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bwah. Okay, this is really akward. What's really going on?! Damn it! Why the hell are Malik and Bakura fighting over Ryou?! Gah! Rian, you fucked up bitch, die!  
  
Okay, I don't really mean that. It's just what I'm thinking. I'm sorry! I'll hurry to finish, I will!  
  
Hey, just a quickie... I was thinking of making this fic as some kinda three-some... you know, as in Ryou/Bakura/Malik, or something along those lines. What do you think? Feedback, kids! Feedback! Ja, Rian~ 


	4. A Moment in Time 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, it belongs to a genius named Kazuki Takahashi. Worship him!  
  
Warnings: This fic involves shonen ai, yaoi, and swearing. Lotsa that~   
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter Three  
  
By Rian   
  
Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou didn't care where he was running. To him, it didn't matter. What mattered, anymore? What the hell was going on? How could Malik and Bakura treat him like some kind of prize, a prize just for winning? Everything had been a sham, all of it. They didn't really care about him, they were just competing, trying to see who could bed him first.  
  
*And I was stupid and lonely enough to give the last shred of myself, my innocence, my virginity, to such a contest. I feel so... so dirty.*  
  
As he ran around a corner, not looking, he ran face-first into someone and went flying into the cement, scraping his hands and face. He heard the other person grunt, though he knew they hadn't fallen, and groaned to himself.   
  
"Dammit," he heard the person grumble, "stupid punks. Don't they know who --" there was a pause, then the person sucked in a surprised breath. "Ryou?!"  
  
Ryou lifed his head weakly, smiling slighlty. "Hey, K-Kaiba," he murmured, his eyes slowly glazing over. The pain was... rather extreme... what the hell...? Why was Kaiba...  
  
Then his head fell, as his conciousness surrendered to the sweet, sweet darkness.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn you, Ishtar!" Bakura snarled, finally over his shock at his light running away. "What the fuck possessed you to--"  
  
"Shut up, Bakura," Malik replied wearily, sinking to the ground. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't give a shit."  
  
Mariku was silent a moment, then spoke. "Why don't you two tell me what the hell is going on here, and then we'll see what we can do, alright?"  
  
They both turned their glares on him, and he backpedaled, putting his hands up in an impromptu block. "Hey, I'm just tryin' to help you! Don't give me that look!"  
  
They blinked, then nodded, eyeing one another with disdain in their faces, then Malik began.  
  
"Well, it all started about a month ago..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou's head hurt. His hands hurt. His back hurt. Everything hurt. And he couldn't remember what had happened.  
  
"Did I just faint in front of Kaiba...?" he muttered to himself, struggling to sit up. Then he noticed he was in a bed. "A bed?"  
  
"Yes, a bed," a familiar voice mimicked him, not unkindly, followed by a figure Ryou knew well.   
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Give the man a prize," Kaiba replied quietly, sitting on the bed next to him. "Now, do you want to tell me why you were running like you had a murderer after you, or do you want to sleep again? It's your choice."  
  
Ryou was silent a moment. Wasn't Kaiba supposed to be the cold-hearted bastard? He had heard that Kaiba was kind only to his brother, Mokuba. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" Kaiba repeated softly, still looking at him intently.  
  
Ryou sighed. "No... no, I suppose I can tell you." Kaiba nodded and motioned with his hands for Ryou to continue, and Ryou smiled wanly. "Um, can I have something to eat, first, please?" he asked sweetly, trying to be cheerful.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Mokuba's bringing something up."  
  
Ryou's smile froze in place. He had tried Mokuba's food before, and frankly, even Bakura's cooking was better. And Bakura's cooking tasted like sewer.  
  
Just remembering Bakura trying to cook, trying to make him breakfast in bed on his birthday, just remembering the very act, brought back the pain of his betrayal. The betrayal of friendship finally found, friendship... and something else. Ryou had loved his yami, loved him in a romantic way, though he knew it could never happen, and the pain of knowing such a thing had brought on the previous night with Malik.   
  
Kaiba seemed to understand that he was on shaky ground and grinned. "It'll be good," he coaxed.  
  
Ryou shuddered and Kaiba had to laugh at the expression on Ryou's face. "He didn't cook it," he chuckled. "I did. He's just bringing it up."  
  
Ryou looked at the older boy in astonishment. He had heard Seto Kaiba laugh before, of course, but those laughs were different. He had heard Kaiba laugh, half drunk with power. He had heard Kaiba's self-defeated laughter. He had heard Kaiba's derisive laughter. But he had never, ever heard Seto Kaiba laugh like this. This laughter was the kind of laughter you actually enjoyed, laughter and genuine amusement.  
  
Kaiba stopped at Ryou's expression. "What is it?" he asked, a vague flicker of unrest flashing in his light blue eyes.  
  
Ryou shook his head furiously, his face bright red at being caught staring. "Nothing," he murmured softly, embarrassment flooding his whole body.  
  
Kaiba chuckled again. "Is it because you've never heard me laugh before?" he asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head, the blush receding somewhat. "Er, no, not that," he said slowly, looking thoughtful. "It's just... I've never heard you laugh like that before. It was... it was a happy laugh." the blush appeared on his pale cheeks again. "It... it was nice. To hear, I mean." he paused, his face becoming even redder. "I mean --"  
  
Kaiba laughed, leaning over to put his face in his hands. Ryou looked mortified. "I... I didn't mean --" he began again, but was interrupted by Mokuba cracking the door open, looking at them critically.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Mokuba asked, a suspicious expression on his face.   
  
Kaiba finally calmed himself down. "Yeah, Mokuba. Everything's fine." he shrugged, then looked over at the humiliated boy in the bed, his smile slipping away. "I'm sorry, Ryou," he said softly, reaching his hand out to touch the pale-hair...  
  
...only to have his hand flung away as Ryou backed up, a terrified expression on his glazed face. Then Ryou's eyes cleared. "Oh, gods, Kaiba!" he exclaimed, face his face burning up once more. "I'm so sorry! I... I thought you were..." he trailed off, his face bright red.  
  
Kaiba's expression grew hard. "I thought there was a reason why you were running," he finally said, his eyes cold. "Now I know what it is." he leaned forward, his expression intense. "What did Bakura do to you?"  
  
Ryou's face was answer enough, and Kaiba got off the bed, a frighteningly cold aura radiating off him in waves. "Stay with Ryou, Mokuba," he said softly, a core of iron in his voice. "Let no one in unless it is me. I'm going out for a while."  
  
"What? Where --" Mokuba stopped as the door slammed shut, Kaiba's heavy tread slowly getting softer. He turned with a sigh to Ryou, his large eyes looking up at the white-haired boy. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Ryou sighed as well, slowly standing up and stretching. "I wish I knew," was his soft reply as he walked to the window, looking out and wishing, with all his heart, that everything would turn out for the best.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"You're kidding me!" Mariku fell over, laughing.   
  
Both Bakura and his light glared at him, crossing their arms simultaneously. "I don't see what the fuck is so damn funny," Bakura ground out, his dark brown eyes shooting daggers at the tall egyptian.  
  
Mariku continued to laugh, oblivious to his danger. "It's just... you two... for so long..." he broke up laughing again, cluthing his stomach with one bronze hand. "That's just too funny! It's like one of Isis' damn soap operas!"  
  
Malik snarled at his darkness. "I don't find it amusing at all! Now Ryou likely hates me, and it's all your fault!" He swung his finger of accusation at Bakura, now, and Bakura moved his glare to Malik.  
  
"My fault?" he repeated slowly, standing up, an absolute coldness in his eyes. "How... the fuck... is it my fault?"  
  
Malik stood up as well. "If it weren't for you, I would be able to tell Ryou how much he means to me!"  
  
Bakura took one step forward menacingly, clenching his fists. "He's not yours, no matter how much you may wish it, so fuck off! He's mine!"  
  
Malik sneered back, his violet eyes nearly black with fury. "He's not mine, admittedly--yet--but he's not yours, either! Besides, look at it this way! He was willing to fuck with me, not you!" Malik lowered his voice, triumph spilling from every word. "Because I wasn't scared, like you."  
  
Bakura was one step away from sending the slender egyptian to the Shadow Realm when Mariku intervened; meaning, he hit both upside the head and glared at them. "Calm down and shut the hell up," he growled at both, crossing his tan arms across his chest. "I have had it with your stupid, petty obsessions. If you both want him, you should either 'A': Work together to get him back, 'B': Play some stupid game--like the pharaoh, to decide who gets him, or 'C': Since you both want him, and I think you both want each other, too, to some degree, to both take him." his lavender eyes, also nearly black, narrowed. "Unless you'd rather *I* take him?"  
  
Both Bakura and Malik opened their mouths to protest, but Mariku beat them to it. "Look, this petulant tantrum you're both setting off disgusts me." he eyed both of them, and for the first time, they saw disdain in his expression. "If you want him, go ahead. If you don't, or can't, deal with it. Don't complain to me. And, if you take too long..." he trailed off, and showed his teeth in a predatory smile. "I'll be quite willing to accept him."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou stared out the window, his mind a jumbled mass of confusion. He knew he had to think about what had happened, and... he knew his reaction was too extreme. *They weren't playing some stupid game. I'm an idiot. The hurt... the pain in Bakura's eyes was real, as was the pain in Malik's. How could I have thought it was a game?*  
  
He sighed and rested his face on one pale arm, chocolate-brown eyes half closed. *So. Bakura loves me. After all this time, all this surety that he didn't, he wouldn't, love me, no matter how much I loved him, and he loves me. Great, what a waste of time.* He snorted to himself, unaware of Mokuba's presence. *So now what? I love Bakura, he loves me... then what? Where would that leave Malik?*  
  
Ryou sighed, looking up into the afternoon sky. "How do I feel about Malik...?" he murmured to himself, his eyes slowly glazing off. "Do I... love him? Like I do Bakura?"  
  
Ryou knew that both Bakura and Malik loved him. He also knew he had always loved Bakura. But Malik? He had never thought of Malik... not that way. In fact, he had never really thought of Malik at all.  
  
Now he imagined Malik in his mind: his shoulder-length golden-blond hair, his pure violet eyes, his tan skin, his muscular build, his gentle hands, his soft voice, his tight wardrobe...  
  
Ryou flushed as he remember the night before, with Malik...  
  
*"Ryou, relax, love,"*  
  
...and stopped, his eyes wide. He called me love. Love. But... if I let him do that to me... was it just because I was lonely, because Bakura wouldn't love me? Or was there a different reason?  
  
Is it possible to love two separate people?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By Rian  
  
Oh, hohohhohohoh! Did you like the third chapter? I know, it was kinda weak... I'm tryin', though, I really am!   
  
Oh, for all who weren't aware of it, Malik is the light, and Mariku is his yami, his darkness. Same for Ryou--the light--and Bakura, the darkness. ^_^  
  
Okies! Tell me how you liked it, no? Ja, ne, Rian~ 


	5. A Moment in Time 4

This is a fanfiction. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
This fanfiction also possesses some shonen-ai, or yaoi, material in it. If this sort  
  
of thing offends you, please leave now.  
  
  
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter Four  
  
By Rian  
  
Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Yami Bakura POV)  
  
Huh. Fuck Malik? You have *got* to be kidding me. Malik is not   
  
kind of person I can imagine myself caring for. Although he is damn hot...  
  
Gak! What the fuck am I thinking?! I'd rather boff the pharaoh's light --  
  
okay, maybe not. Besides, I think he's fucking the pharaoh. Yuck. I'd   
  
rather fuck Kaiba.  
  
That bastard! Malik fucked Ryou! That fucking son of a bitch! He  
  
*knew* I loved -- love -- Ryou! He *knew* Ryou is mine! What the hell was going  
  
through his fucked up head?!  
  
"He feels badly, you know."  
  
Damn you, Mariku. "Who does."  
  
I hate Mariku when he laughs. It's really a sexy laugh. Shit, did  
  
I just say that? Damn, I'm screwed. Where the hell are you when I need  
  
you, Ryou?  
  
"My light. Malik. He feels bad for telling Ryou what you should   
  
have told him yourself."  
  
"What?!" I will not stand for this. "You think I care?! Now Ryou   
  
could -- he could -- he could have been picked up off the streets by some   
  
random pedophile and raped, or... or..." Damn, I'm running out of   
  
ideas. "But I will not have you put me on any fucking guilt trips,   
  
Ishtar! Don't you dare try to excuse what your bitchy little light  
  
did to me and to my light!"  
  
Whoah, Mariku has strong arms. He's grabbing my -- oh. He's mad.  
  
Shit.   
  
"What was that, smart ass?!" Dammit, I think I'm gonna get my  
  
head beaten in. Crap, that's gonna hurt. "Don't you even think of  
  
insulting my light! Do you know how hard it's been for him to love  
  
Ryou, even knowing that Ryou loves you!?"  
  
What. The. Mother. Fucking. Crap.  
  
I think Mariku saw the expression on my face, because he put me  
  
down as soon as he finished. Who gives a shit, though? Ryou loves  
  
me.   
  
Ryou loves me.  
  
It can't be, it's too good to be true, but... Ryou loves me.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Bakura stared at Mariku, all light gone from his eyes.   
  
Malik peeked in, curious about the yelling, and gaped. "Yami!  
  
What the fuck did you do to him?!"  
  
Mariku spun around, his expression similar to a kid caught with his  
  
father's playboy magazines. "Ah... ah... me?"  
  
Malik charged in and grasped his darkness by the lapels on   
  
Mariku's shirt, almost lifting him off the floor. "If you hurt   
  
Bakura in any way, I swear by the gods --"  
  
"Ryou... he loves me...?" The voice was almost too soft to  
  
hear, but both Ishtars turned instantly upon hearing it.  
  
Bakura was staring at them, his expression of such hope and  
  
longing that Mariku had never seen. Malik looked at Bakura in wonder,  
  
then pity. "You never knew...?" he whispered, almost to himself.  
  
Mariku looked sharply at his light, but Malik's eyes were   
  
glued to Bakura's. Bakura stared back, a similar expression in his  
  
own. "He loved me?" The raw need and emotion in Bakura's voice   
  
struck something deep in Malik's heart, and he bowed his head,   
  
suddenly overcome.  
  
"He loves you," he whispered quietly, unsure of his sudden   
  
fascination with the tall half-albino. "With all his heart. You were  
  
all he ever talked about, thought about, and dreamed about. It was   
  
never me, though I longed for him to love me the way he loved you.  
  
He never felt that way for me. For him, there was only you." Only   
  
you...  
  
Bakura stared at them a second more, then turned and sprinted   
  
towards the door, his face like stone.   
  
"Wh-what the... Bakura, get your ass back here!" Mariku yelled  
  
after him, but Bakura was already gone.  
  
"Let him go," Malik whispered behind him, hugging himself   
  
tightly. "He just found out his dreams are coming true. Let him..."  
  
His voice cracked, just ever so slightly, but Mariku heard. "...just...  
  
let him go."  
  
Mariku looked hard at his light. "Why are you so symathetic all  
  
of a sudden?"  
  
Malik looked up, smiling, but the look in his violet eyes were   
  
bleak. "How can I not? My one weak point was Ryou. And now... now..."  
  
his gaze grew nostalgic. "Now I see Ryou... in him..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Seto POV)  
  
Damn that bastard. For daring to touch Ryou in such a way that  
  
would cause the boy to fear anyone, even me... I'll kill him. Slowly  
  
and painfully. No one gets away with hurting innocents like Ryou in my  
  
town, and not even Bakura is exempt from harm.  
  
Poor Ryou... even as I stalk towards the Ishtar home, where I   
  
know Bakura is likely to be, I can still see his large brown eyes   
  
widening with fear as I reach out towards him... what can Bakura have  
  
done that would cause such damage? Maybe I'll find out... once Bakura  
  
is taken care of.  
  
And poor Mokuba... completely caught by surprise at my abrupt  
  
departure. He doesn't know, though. He hasn't even guessed... that I   
  
love Ryou.   
  
And yet... what is love, truly? Just a kind of infatuation with  
  
another's body? A fascination with their personality? What is it? It  
  
cannot be just a base desire, like lust. It can't be. That's not how  
  
it is with my feelings for Ryou.   
  
I feel a need to be there, to protect, to... to... oh, I don't  
  
know... this is all so confusing...! I hadn't planned on telling Ryou  
  
how much I love him until later, but... but I hadn't planned on   
  
Bakura hurting him. Damn him! I'll rip that spirit's soul in two!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Dammit...!" Ryou fell back onto the bed, glaring at the window.   
  
"Why doesn't Kaiba want me to leave this bloody room?!"  
  
Mokuba spoke up from where he was sitting. "He doesn't want you  
  
to be hurt, Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked up in surprise. Clever boy, that Mokuba. Kaiba'd   
  
better watch him before he grows up too fast.  
  
"He loves you, you know."   
  
Ryou fell over, coughing, and Mokuba continued, unruffled. "I   
  
think that's why he won't let you go. He wants you to be here with   
  
him forever. I'm not enough, apparently." There was a slight bitter  
  
tone that startled Ryou. "He just had to go and fall in love with you.  
  
He's not satisfied with a whole multi-million dollar company, a huge  
  
mansion, and me! He's not even satisfied with his friendship with   
  
Yuugi -- and I thought he loved Yuugi for over two years...! -- he had to   
  
have one person to make everything worthwhile... and that person...  
  
was you, Ryou."  
  
Ryou blinked, then blinked again. "You... have got to be kidding  
  
me," he muttered, then planted his face in his hand. "Why the hell do I  
  
have so many people in love with me?! I never asked for any of this!   
  
Dammit!" he glared at Mokuba, then at the window again. "Why aren't you  
  
doing anything?! Help me get the hell out of here!"  
  
Mokuba's tone was calm. "Seto doesn't want you to leave."  
  
"Damn Seto!" the shout echoed throughout the room and left Ryou  
  
red-faced, breathing heavily.  
  
Mokuba simply looked at him.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura ran through the streets in a panic, his eyes darting back  
  
and forth for just a glimpse of white hair and pale skin, one thought  
  
racing through his brain like a mantra.   
  
*Ryou loves me. Ryou loves me. Ryou loves me. Ryou loves me.*  
  
He was almost to his home when he ran into a tall figure, nearly   
  
both the figure and himself down. "What the -- dammit, get the hell out  
  
of the way!" he snarled, regaining his balance.   
  
"Give me one good reason," replied a cold -- and familiar -- voice.  
  
Bakura looked up into Seto Kaiba's ice-blue eyes and swallowed.   
  
"Listen here, dumbass --" Bakura began, but Seto interrupted him.  
  
"No, *you* listen here," he growled, and the tone of his voice  
  
told Bakura to listen. "I don't know what the hell you did to Ryou, but  
  
you had better give me one damn good reason before I send you on a one  
  
way trip to hell."  
  
Bakura gaped, his insults and arguments forgotten. "Wh-what?!"   
  
Seto opened his mouth, anger now visible in his eyes, but Bakura was  
  
able to forge ahead. "I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about,   
  
Kaiba, but I did nothing to Ryou! Now where is he?!"  
  
Seto blinked at Bakura's barely obvious worry and concern, then   
  
brushed it aside. "That's none of your business, spirit." Bakura's   
  
visage turned pale with rage, but he continued, seeming to ignore the  
  
anger turned his way. "Ryou is currently frightened out of his wits,  
  
most likely because of something your shit-filled brain did to him."  
  
He leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "Now what was it? What did you do  
  
to Ryou?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Mariku stared at Malik. "Okay. Hold up. Are you... are you in love  
  
with Bakura now?"  
  
Malik sighed. "Yes. No. Oh, screw it, yami!" he turned to his   
  
darkness, fear apparent in his lavender eyes. "I don't know what's going  
  
on, but now I'm seeing Ryou in Bakura and Bakura in Ryou! What's wrong  
  
with me?!"  
  
Mariku looked at his light, pity in his eyes. "You, Bakura and Ryou  
  
all deserve each other, I think," he finally replied,leaning against the   
  
wall. "You all three refuse to see the obvious and instead peer around  
  
for some kind of weird alternate answer. Can't you see it, Malik?" At  
  
Malik's impatient expression, he continued. "You loved Ryou. But, since  
  
Ryou and Bakura *are*, really, the same person -- kind of different sides  
  
of the same coin -- you see the Ryou you love... in Bakura. Basically, I   
  
think you're falling in love with Bakura."  
  
Malik snorted, turning away. "Oh, that's right, Mariku, you got it.  
  
I'm utterly in love with Bakura. I can't live without him." his voice  
  
rose. "How the hell did you discover my secret?!"  
  
Mariku was not to be dissuaded. "Uh-huh. You suck at lying."  
  
Malik snarled, turning on his darkness...  
  
...and saw Mariku's expression. "Y-yami...?"  
  
Mariku clenched his fists. "Damn it! Why are you so stupid?!"  
  
Malik wasn't sure what was going on, but he sure recognized the   
  
pain in his darkness' eyes. "Wh-what are you --"  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT?!" the shout echoed  
  
throughout the small room, leaving one Egyptian breathing hard and   
  
the other not breathing at all.   
  
Malik stared, finally understanding. "You love Ryou too, don't   
  
you?"  
  
Mariku blinked. "Huh? No, that's not what I --"  
  
"I understand it all now!" Malik sighed, sitting down heavily   
  
on a large emerald pillow. "You're in love with Ryou -- you always   
  
have been! -- and are trying to get him for yourself!"  
  
Mariku gaped, bewildered, at his suddenly enraged companion.   
  
"Um, I think you're confused," he began, but Malik cut him off.  
  
"No!" he shouted. "I love Ryou! He's mine! *I* was the one he  
  
willingly gave his virginity to, I was! Not you, and not Bakura! He  
  
gave up his innocence... to me!" a light long extinguished shone in  
  
his violet eyes. "I have to go to him... I have to find him...!"  
  
Mariku opened his mouth, but it was too late. There was no one  
  
else in the room. Malik was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Ne, do you like it? I'll admit it needs some work, but what   
  
the hell. I haven't been reading (or writing) much fanfiction  
  
lately. My bad.  
  
Welp, I'll see what I can do! Ja!  
  
  
  
-Rian 


	6. A Moment in Time 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; it belongs to a genius named Kazuki Takahashi. Worship him!  
  
Warnings: This fanfiction has shonen ai, or yaoi, as well as swearing. Lotsa that~  
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter Five  
  
By Rian   
  
Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Mokuba sighed and sat back in his chair, looking out the window. "I  
  
wonder if my brother's found that stupid spirit yet," he mused, tapping  
  
one foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
Ryou, who was glaring at the tapping foot, didn't get the   
  
connection at first. "What spirit."  
  
Mokuba stopped tapping and stared. "You know, Bakura? Your  
  
darkness? *That* spirit."  
  
Ryou stared back, then growled at the smaller boy. "Don't call  
  
Bakura stupid!"  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window   
  
again. "You sound as if you like him or something," he muttered.  
  
"What?!" Ryou was shocked. "Why wouldn't I like him?!" He  
  
demanded. "He's my darkness! Of course I like him!"  
  
Mokuba's blue eyes flashed as he turned on the pale boy.   
  
"Why? He rapes you and you care for him? How screwed up is that?"  
  
There was a long pause, then Ryou spoke softly. "What do  
  
you mean, Bakura raped me? When did he ever do that?"  
  
The smaller boy started. "You mean he didn't?"  
  
"Of course not!" Ryou hadn't been in a good mood to start with,  
  
but all this talk of rape and such was making it worse. "He's never   
  
made any advances to me, ever! The only person who has was Ma---"  
  
He flushed and stopped, not wanting to say any more, but Mokuba  
  
had heard.  
  
"Ma...?" he repeated, his face blank. "Who's 'Ma'? You mean   
  
Mai? I thought she liked Anzu."  
  
Ryou groaned into his hands. "Never mind, never mind," he  
  
muttered, embarrassed beyond reason.   
  
Mokuba didn't want to let it go, however, and began to   
  
pester him. "Or do you mean Malik? You know, Malik Ishtar? Or was  
  
it Mariku, Malik's darkness? Is it him? Who is it?"  
  
Ryou had had enough. His patience was gone, he was sick  
  
of being lied to, and furious with being told to stay somewhere he   
  
didn't want to by someone he barely even knew.   
  
"Hello? Is someone here?" a voice called from the front hall,  
  
interrupting Ryou's rant before it began.   
  
Mokuba looked up, suspicion on his face. "That's Malik," he  
  
murmured, frowning slightly. "What could he possibly want?"  
  
His question was answered, however, as Ryou jumped at the  
  
locked door and began to bang on it. "Malik! I'm in here, Malik!"  
  
"What the -- stop it, Ryou! He'll try to break down the door!"  
  
Mokuba protested, trying to pry Ryou's hands off the door-handle.  
  
"That's," Ryou coughed then tried again, "exactly what I want!"  
  
"But --"  
  
"Ryou!" Malik sounded surprised and angry. "What the fuck   
  
are you doing in there?!"  
  
"Just... just get me out, dammit! I'm sick of being in here!"  
  
"No!" Mokuba looked terrified. "Seto will kill me if he finds  
  
out you got out! You can't leave!"  
  
Ryou turned to glare at the small boy, backing up from the   
  
door as Malik began to try to break it down. "I don't care," he   
  
snapped peevishly. "I'm sick of being told where to stay and where  
  
to go. I don't care what your brother said; he has no right to tell me  
  
where to go and where to stay."  
  
There was a loud crash and the sound of breaking wood,   
  
then the blond egyptian was in the room, wiping dust and plaster  
  
from his hair. "Dammit, that hurt! Now I have a sliver!" He turned  
  
and growled down at Mokuba, "Where the fuck is that deranged  
  
brother of yours?! He has a hell of a lot to pay for!"  
  
"No, Malik," Ryou pleaded, grabbing onto Malik's arm,  
  
"just let it go. It doesn't matter. You got the door down; I'm free to  
  
go. Kaiba doesn't matter anymore. Let's just leave."  
  
Malik looked as if he wanted to argue, then looked down   
  
at the silver-haired angel on his arm and smiled gently. "All right,  
  
Ryou," he murmured, brushing Ryou's hair back from his face   
  
softly, "You win. Let's just go." As the two turned to leave, Malik  
  
eyed Mokuba again. "Tell your brother this, kid: If he ever touches  
  
Ryou again, so help me, I'll kill him. Got it?" There was utter   
  
conviction in his voice, and Mokuba shivered and nodded. "Good."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me get this straight," Seto sighed, massaging the   
  
bridge of his nose. "Malik fucks Ryou. You go to kill Malik. Ryou  
  
interrupts. Malik reveals that both he and you love Ryou. Ryou  
  
runs away. You follow. Malik stays with his darkness." He opened  
  
his eyes to glare at Bakura. "You expect me to believe this?!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to!" Bakura was obviously frustrated; he  
  
couldn't find Ryou, but he found Seto, who was determined to kill  
  
him for something. That 'something' was, apparently, something   
  
Bakura should know. Bakura, frankly, had no idea what the hell  
  
was going on, but was tired of being interrogated by this upstart.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to get to the bottom of all this!" Seto yelled  
  
back, looking exhausted. "I find that the love of my life is terrified  
  
of being touched, and I want to know why!" He began to suspect  
  
that he shouldn't have declared so out loud when Bakura fixed his  
  
eyes on him with an expression that told him he was dead.   
  
"O-ora..."  
  
  
  
"'The love of your life'?" Bakura's expression was thunderous.  
  
"Ryou is the 'love of your life'?!"  
  
"Hey, that just slipped out! I didn't mean to --"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Bakura snarled, trying to think. *What the hell  
  
is Ryou that he would have at least three people in love with him?!*  
  
He wondered, even as he casually raised his arm to send Seto into   
  
the Shadow Realm for even daring to love Ryou.  
  
"Yami! STOP!" The shout cut through the haze that was   
  
Bakura's mind and made him stop, even as he looked up in joy at  
  
the voice.  
  
"Ryou?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Mariku POV)  
  
Gah. This just sucks. I've only loved one person -- one person! --  
  
in my entire life... well, existance... and they probably love someone   
  
else. Then my light decides I'm in love with someone I'm not.  
  
Ryou.  
  
What is it with that kid?! He's got an army after him! Nearly   
  
every single man or boy in this city wants to fuck him dry! What a   
  
predicament.   
  
A humourous predicament.  
  
Admittedly, I'm annoyed at the turn things are taking -- why  
  
the hell can't Bakura and my light see the obvious?! -- but I can live  
  
with it.   
  
I can even live with the fact that the man I love loves someone  
  
else.  
  
I just can't live with the fact that I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Honestly, did Malik or Bakura ever *ask* Ryou if he loved  
  
them? Nooooo. They had to go on this roundabout love-octagon-thing.  
  
It's so stupid!   
  
It makes me want to laugh.  
  
But I still feel sorry for Ryou. I'll admit it, he's hot. Not as hot  
  
as Bakura, but still, there's a beauty to him all the same. Maybe it's  
  
his innocence -- no, maybe not. Not anymore, at least. Hah!  
  
Ahem. Well, it could be his purety, even though's he not a   
  
virgin anymore. Damn, I can't believe it was *my* light that took the  
  
kid's innocence! I can't believe Malik roused enough balls to do   
  
such a thing! It's so funny, I can hardly think straight.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Malik! Ryou!" Bakura greeted the two young men as they  
  
charged down the sidewalk at him.   
  
"Don't send him to the Shadow Realm, yami!" was Ryou's  
  
reply.   
  
Malik was a bit more responsive. "Wish I could do that."  
  
Seto was not pleased at the turn things were taking. "Ryou!  
  
What are you doing out of that room?! I thought I told you to stay  
  
in there!"  
  
Ryou turned to Seto, trying to reign in his emotions. "Seto,"   
  
he said carefully, "I appreciate you trying to help me, but it was  
  
unnecessary. Yami did nothing to me, I was just having a bad day."  
  
He paused, remembering past events, then flushed. "Well... not all  
  
of it was bad..."  
  
"A-ha!" Malik crowed from next to Bakura. "You *did* enjoy  
  
it! I'm glad."  
  
"Enjoy what?!" Seto was frazzled.  
  
"Oh," Bakura replied carelessly, waving one hand idly in the  
  
air, "they just had sex. That's all."  
  
Seto seemed to almost deflate. Ryou eyed him in surprise, then  
  
turned to Bakura. "Are you still mad about that, yami?" he asked in a  
  
remarkably child-like voice.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No, not anymore. If you gave yourself  
  
freely, then I have nothing to say." He gave his light a piercing look.   
  
"Did you freely have sex with Malik?"  
  
Ryou stood silent, thinking. He remembered how his heart had  
  
swelled when Malik had called him love, how he had felt when he  
  
heard Bakura loved him, how confused he had felt when Malik claimed  
  
to love him as well. Then he remembered the warm feeling in his heart  
  
as he sat by the window in the Kaiba mansion, and smiled warmly.  
  
"I did," he replied simply, leaning close to Malik.  
  
Malik, who was trembling in fear at Ryou's response, nearly  
  
fainted.  
  
Bakura looked at the two of them, then nodded, something  
  
seeming to shatter in his eyes. "Then I'll leave you two alone," he  
  
replied softly, turning to go.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Seto turned and walked to his house, a blank look in his eyes.  
  
Ryou freely had sex with Malik. Ryou loved Malik. Not him; Malik.  
  
Bile rose in his throat as he remembered all the times he had   
  
fantasized about the pale boy, and how those fantasies would never  
  
become reality. Then he remembered the young boy waiting for him  
  
at home, loving and patient, and nearly smiled. Though painful, he  
  
knew he would survive. And maybe... just maybe... if Mokuba didn't  
  
object...  
  
Malik stared after Seto, then turned after Ryou as the smaller  
  
boy chased after his darkness, smiling softly. *He chose me,* he   
  
thought giddily, his eyes gleaming in joy. *After everything, he  
  
chose me. Not Bakura. But Bakura...*   
  
He stopped, looking at nothing, his eyes lavender-blue eyes  
  
glazing over. *But... what about Bakura...?*  
  
Mariku's words, unbidden, rose up in his mind. *Basically,   
  
you're falling in love with Bakura.*  
  
"With Bakura...?" he murmured, frowning slightly. "Am I  
  
really?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Malik POV)  
  
This isn't like I thought it would be.   
  
I thought once I had Ryou, everything would be better.   
  
Everything would be perfect, we would be happy... lies. All lies.  
  
Now Bakura is slipping into my mind, and my heart. I   
  
never thought I would feel about him this way, ever. He's been   
  
a friend, a good friend to my darkness, but to me...? I never   
  
thought of him as anything but an acquaintence. Until I fell in  
  
love with his light, Ryou.  
  
Ryou is like an angel of light: Pure, innocent, kind,   
  
loving... when I first met him, the shock of meeting someone so  
  
utterly without the malice of life was enough to make me lose  
  
sleep. I had never felt such emotions before.   
  
But... the more I loved Ryou, the more I thought of   
  
Bakura, as well. Bakura is like... he's like a devil. Dark, evil,  
  
and dead sexy. His tight wardrobe practicallys screams   
  
"Do Me", and his smile causes me to shiver.  
  
Just like an opposite of Ryou.  
  
But... in every way that counted... he was like Ryou.  
  
He even offered me a place to stay--his place--when Mariku   
  
and I had a week-long tiff that had me locked out of the   
  
house. And... he was Ryou. Like... a dark Ryou. A Ryou  
  
that was worldly.   
  
And now... now, damn it, I can't look at one without  
  
envisioning the other. I look at Ryou, I see Bakura. I look at  
  
Bakura, I see Ryou. And... though it shames me to admit it...  
  
I feel for them both. The same way I want Ryou, long to touch  
  
him, hold him in my arms, I want Bakura, long for him. I   
  
want them both.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Bakura POV)  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. Ryou loves Malik. Not me; never me.  
  
What the hell was Malik talking about?! Saying shit   
  
like 'Ryou loves you'! Damn him... he never did anything for  
  
Ryou. He has it so easy... he just waltzed right in and fucked  
  
Ryou. Just like that.   
  
It's not fair.  
  
I finally realize I love someone -- actually love them, not  
  
just consider them property for me to fuck -- and they don't   
  
return my feelings.  
  
And he had the nerve to make me think my feelings   
  
might be reciprocated.   
  
It's just not fair.  
  
"Yami, wait! Please, wait for me!"  
  
Not now, Ryou. Right now, I'm ready to cry. No, never  
  
mind... I have never cried as an adult, and I'm not planning to  
  
now. So go away and let me think.  
  
"Yami... why won't you talk to me...?"  
  
  
  
I can't help it... I hear his voice, right next to me, and my  
  
heart just seems to shatter. I heard Ryou say that once... I think  
  
it was in some inane song he heard off that thing, that radio...  
  
and thought it was stupid.   
  
Now I'm not so sure.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
He looks exasperated. And yet, he's still beautiful. Heart-  
  
wrenchingly beautiful.   
  
Like an angel.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Bakura looked at his light, his face unreadable. Ryou   
  
stared back, seeing -- as few could -- the hidden emotions in his  
  
darkness' brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he finally said, inwardly  
  
flinching at how inadequite it sounded.  
  
Bakura simply looked at him. "Look, this is going to   
  
sound really stupid," Ryou finally said, trying his best to  
  
look his yami in the eye, "but I love Malik."  
  
"I know," the taller boy replied, and for a moment,   
  
just a moment, there was a spark of pain in his eyes that   
  
cut Ryou's heart in half.  
  
"Let me finish?" there was an unspoken plea there,  
  
Bakura realized, and nodded. "Okay." Ryou looked   
  
nervous. "Look, Bakura... I... I might as well be honest with  
  
you. I... I've loved you for a really long time." he hung his   
  
head. "A really long time. But I was too much of a coward to  
  
tell you. I didn't think you loved me back. And then... and  
  
then Malik came into the picture. And slowly into my heart.  
  
"I realize that I hurt you, yami, and you'll never know  
  
how sorry I am. But you need to hear this." Ryou took a   
  
deep breath, then raised his head, and the sheer emotion   
  
shining in his eyes took Bakura's breath away. Even now, even now,  
  
Ryou could still take his breath away. "When Malik came onto me...   
  
I didn't know what to do. I froze. I... I didn't know what I   
  
should do, you know?" Ryou's face turned pleading, as if begging   
  
his darkness to understand. "I just... at first, I tried to   
  
pretend it was you, making love to me. But... but after I woke   
  
up, I realized that wasn't really fair. Not to you, and not to   
  
Malik. I needed to rethink my feelings.  
  
"I love Malik, I understand that now. But..." Ryou   
  
trailed off, then abruptly leaned forward and kissed Bakura  
  
deeply. "I realize that, as much as I care for Malik, I care for  
  
you as well. I love you both... there's no way around it."  
  
Bakura stared as Ryou pulled back, smiling sadly. "I  
  
know you probably think I'm just babbling, and you probably  
  
don't care. I know you probably don't love me, and that's okay.  
  
I still love you. I love you exactly as much as I love Malik. I   
  
love you both."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
Bwahahahahahahahah! Hey, can you guess what's going on?   
  
Well, if you can't, lemme give you a hint.  
  
I have no freaking clue what to do next.   
  
  
  
So... can anyone guess who Mariku's secret love is? Huh?   
  
If someone can guess it, I'll write you a special fic -- or attempt to --  
  
just for you. However you like it. Or something. Yeah.  
  
Well, keep in touch! Ja!  
  
-Rian Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com 


	7. A Moment inTime: Six

Disclaimer: YuugiOh belongs to a genius named Kazuki   
  
Takahashi, not me. Worship him.  
  
Warnings: This fic contains shonen ai and yaoi. If this sort  
  
of thing isn't your cup of tea, fine. Leave. Sucks to be you. If  
  
you *do*, though, come on in and read! It also contains traces (yeah,  
  
right!) of swearing (lotsa that!) as well as a little bit of incest. Read at   
  
your own risk.  
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter Six  
  
By Rian  
  
Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura stared at his light, utterly and completely at a   
  
loss for words.   
  
Ryou gave Bakura a look of concern. "Are you alright,   
  
yami? What's wrong?"  
  
The said spirit shook his head quickly, trying to dispel  
  
his confusion. "But... you said... about Malik --"  
  
He was interrupted by a soft laugh. To him, that laugh   
  
was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "Oh, yami."  
  
Bakura looked almost hurt, and Ryou swiftly replaced his   
  
amusement with a serious expression. "Yami -- *Bakura* -- I  
  
told you. I love you. And I love Malik. I... I don't know  
  
how that's possible, or if it's possible at all, but it's how  
  
I feel." He looked down. "If you don't share my feelings,   
  
that's okay... I could, I don't know --"  
  
He was caught off guard as his darkness swept him up in  
  
a rather intimate embrace, the taller boy's face buried in   
  
Ryou's neck. "I've loved you for so long," Bakura murmured   
  
into his light's ear, a suspiciously wet trail working its   
  
way down to Ryou's chin.  
  
"Y-yami...?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou," Bakura finally whispered, not   
  
meeting his light's eyes. "I... I didn't know how to tell   
  
you, and... then you and Malik... well..."  
  
Ryou leaned forward and took Bakura's chin in his   
  
hands, a serious look appearing. "I love you, Bakura. And  
  
I love Malik. Does that bother you? I'm sorry if it does,   
  
but... I can't stop my feelings..."  
  
Bakura stopped smiling and stood up to his full   
  
height, a grave expression on his pale face. "Do you," he  
  
began slowly, "know how long I've wanted to fuck him?"  
  
Ryou stared at his yami, dumbfounded, and Bakura  
  
burst out laughing. "Of course I don't mind, love," he  
  
murmured sensually into the smaller boy's ear. "I might  
  
even get used to the whole thing. And who knows?" a   
  
wicked grin appeared on his face. "Now that you've   
  
gotten a taste of sex, maybe we can have a threesome."  
  
The laughter of the small half-albino and the taller  
  
boy echoed throughout the neighborhood.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yami! Yami!" The excited shout of his light caught  
  
Mariku's attention, making him look up from the murder   
  
movie he had been watching on the tv.   
  
"What?"  
  
Malik grinned, joy shining out from his face. "Ryou   
  
finally said it! He said he loved me! He loves me, Mariku! He   
  
fucking loves me!"  
  
Mariku cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? What about   
  
the tomb robber? Where the hell does he come into this?"  
  
Malik stopped cold, a mix of confusion, lust, fear,  
  
love, and thoughtfulness on his face. "A-ano..."  
  
The tall blonde egyptian rolled his eyes. "Ass."  
  
"Shut up!" Malik shot back, trying to regain his   
  
balance. "You're just jealous because Ryou doesn't love  
  
you!"  
  
Mariku stared at his light. "You still think I love  
  
the kid? What the fuck are you thinking, brat?"  
  
Malik grinned. "Don't you deny it! The only person  
  
you might love otherwise is --" He stopped cold, a look  
  
of horror washing over his tan face. "No..." he breathed.  
  
His darkness grinned lecherously. "Damn straight."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba ran at his brother, fear in his   
  
expression. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, but Malik came   
  
for Ryou and I couldn't make them stay and --"  
  
"I know." the blunt, quiet answer from his elder   
  
brother silenced the young Kaiba immediately, a look of  
  
concern on his youthful face.  
  
"Are you okay, Seto? What happened?"  
  
"I met Ryou."  
  
Mokuba stared at his brother, then led the tall boy  
  
to a seat. "What did he say?" There was anger in his voice,  
  
but there was something else, too; a sort of fear that   
  
echoed throughout his whole being.   
  
Seto looked at his brother in astonishment, then   
  
softly laughed, surprising both of them. "I found out   
  
that he's in love with, not just his damn darkness, but  
  
that wretched Ishtar boy as well." A dry, bitter smile.  
  
"I should have known, but I guess I'm thick that way."  
  
"I could have told you that," Mokuba muttered   
  
under his breath, though unfortunantly not quietly enough.  
  
"What?" Seto's voice was sharp, and the younger   
  
Kaiba brother swallowed.  
  
"Um... well, see, I --"  
  
"Mokuba." Seto's voice was quiet, now, but   
  
brooking no disobedience, and Mokuba shut his mouth.   
  
"Better. Now, Mokuba, I want the truth. How do you feel   
  
about me?"  
  
Mokuba looked up in surprise and shock. Of all   
  
the questions he was expecting, that was one of the last.   
  
"Wh-what...?"  
  
He was further silenced by a hard kiss on his   
  
young and soft lips, his brother's arms around his back,  
  
on his knees before him. His eyes widened in surprise and  
  
shock, then he slowly closed them, leaning into the   
  
embrace.  
  
It was over as suddenly as it began, leaving Mokuba  
  
panting and slightly flushed, his eyes wide and wondering  
  
at his elder brother.  
  
Seto smiled sadly. "No, I'm not using you,   
  
Mokuba. I... See, I finally realized what it was in your voice   
  
whenever you'd ask me about Yuugi or Ryou. It was jealousy.   
  
You were jealous. Jealous of me; right, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba was silent, but his face gave away his   
  
answer. Seto stared at him. "Why?" he asked softly,  
  
his blue eyes fixed on the smaller brown ones.  
  
"I... I..." Seto continued to watch him, his eyes  
  
patient, his gaze penetrating. "I... I just love you,  
  
big brother... I... I didn't want to lose you --"  
  
"You love me in a different way than how brothers   
  
are supposed to love each other, don't you, Mokuba?"  
  
The smaller boy flushed with shame, not answering,   
  
and Seto's gaze sharpened. "Don't you?"  
  
The answer was almost inaudible. "Yes."  
  
Suddenly the elder Kaiba's lips were on his brothers,  
  
his arms around the smaller boy's slender torso, his  
  
warm tongue in the other's mouth. "You love me the same  
  
way I love you, then, right?" Seto murmured into his  
  
little brother's ear, his tongue tracing little circles  
  
on the boy's neck.  
  
Mokuba gasped, then gently, almost shyly, moved his  
  
hand into his brother's shirt, softly caressing the smooth  
  
and hard muscle underneath. "I... I guess I do..." he  
  
whispered back, flushing as his brother nipped gently at  
  
the hollow of his throat.  
  
"Then let's continue this elsewhere," Seto grinned  
  
slyly, lust and love clouding his eyes as he picked up   
  
the smaller boy and carried him into the bedroom.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud," Malik groaned, sitting  
  
back on the sofa. "Why him of all people?"  
  
Mariku shrugged. "Hell if I know. It just... kind of  
  
happened. I mean, hot damn! Have you seen his body?!"  
  
Malik gaped at his darkness. "Wh-what...?"  
  
Mariku grinned, looking up at the ceiling and  
  
casually turning off the t.v. "Well... I think it might have been  
  
at Battle City, when you were making a total ass of yourself --"  
  
"Hold it! That was you, not me!" Malik protested.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish," Mariku grumbled,   
  
swatting at his light with a pillow. "As I was saying, as you were  
  
making an ass of yourself, he was standing there, pretending to  
  
be some kind of fucking cheerleader." a lecherous smirk crossed  
  
his face. "Damn, can you imagine him in a cheerleaders outfit?!  
  
I would *so* take him right then and --"  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, um, what the fuck am I supposed to tell him  
  
again?"  
  
"Oh, come on, yami! Just tell him you're sorry, then..."  
  
"...Right..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know! Just say whatever's on your heart!"  
  
"Who says I have a heart?"  
  
"*I* do, so do it!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." Bakura moved to the front door of the  
  
Ishtar's home and knocked, eyeing his light with both annoyance  
  
and affection. "Honestly, you are such a manipulative little brat!"  
  
Ryou smiled innocently, clasping his hands behind his  
  
back." But you still love me, right?"  
  
"Don't push me, dammit."   
  
The door suddenly opened, leaving Bakura' s hand less  
  
than an inch from Mariku's face. "Who are you talking to?!"  
  
"Gah!" Bakura nearly jumped backwards then stopped,  
  
scowling at the taller egyptian. "What the fuck! Don't do that!" a   
  
slight cough from behind him reminded him of why he was there,  
  
and he looked Mariku in the eye." Is Malik there?"  
  
"I'm here," Malik's voice came behind his darkness,   
  
startling both Bakura and Mariku.   
  
"Malik!" Ryou exclaimed, jumping at the blonde   
  
egyptian.   
  
"Ryou!" Malik replied, hugging the pale haired boy to   
  
his body. "Did you talk with Bakura?"  
  
"We talked," Bakura interrupted, his arms crossed across  
  
his chest as he frowned at the two lights. "And now we need to talk to   
  
you, Malik. Why don't you invite us in?"  
  
Malik swallowed and looked to his darkness for support,  
  
but Mariku simply shrugged. "Whatever," he replied, moving back and   
  
opening the door.  
  
After they four young men were seated, Malik sitting   
  
next to Mariku and Ryou sitting next to Bakura, Malik spoke.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Bakura sat back, his arms crossed on his chest once more.  
  
"We did. Ryou and I talked after we left you, and we both admitted  
  
to one another that we do love each other." he tactfully ignored  
  
the snort coming from next to Malik and smiled softly at his light.  
  
"We also talked about you, Malik."  
  
Malik was currently sweating bullets. "D-did you?"  
  
Ryou smiled sweetly. "I told him that, as much as I   
  
loved him, I loved you, as well. I don't love one of you more than  
  
the other; I love you both the same."  
  
Malik was cringing. "And...?"  
  
Bakura looked straight at the young egyptian. "Malik,  
  
tell me the truth. How do you feel about me?" At Malik's   
  
confused expression, he tried again. "I mean... damn it, this is  
  
so stupid! Could you ever see yourself loving me, Malik?"  
  
Everyone present looked to the short tanned egyptian,  
  
anticipating his response. Malik's mouth opened and closed, clearly  
  
caught unawares, staring at nothing in particular.   
  
Ryou looked nervous, as did Mariku, though no one  
  
could figure out how that worked. "Well...?" Bakura ventured,   
  
suddenly nervous.  
  
The room stayed silent.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End A Moment in Time: Chapter Six!  
  
Bwahahahahahahahah! So, can anyone guess who it is that  
  
Mariku loves? And no, before anyone even *tries* to guess, it is not,  
  
I repeat, *NOT* Honda! Nooooo way! Absolutely not! But if you do   
  
guess it right, lucky you! I'll write you a special story just for you, just  
  
the way you want it!   
  
By the way, if you do want a lemon, tell me sometime soon,  
  
so I can decide whether to write it or not. If I do, though, no one had  
  
better report me! I will be soooo fucking mad if someone does. So I  
  
want my readers to either love lemons, or not be reading this fic! Hah!  
  
Welp, this fic's almost done! Hey, I know... I'll write a side-  
  
story. You know, about Mariku's love? His *secret* love? HAH! See  
  
you all later! Review, please! -Rian 


	8. A Moment inTime: Seven

I don't own Yuugi-Oh. It belongs to a genius named Kazuki  
  
Takahashi. Worship him.  
  
This story contains yaoi, shonen ai, a smidgen of incest, and...  
  
well, swearing. Lotsa that. Maybe a lemon? Huh. Maybe.  
  
A Moment in Time: Chapter Seven  
  
By Rian Kawaii_Nekochan21@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was silence throughout the room. Three pairs of eyes  
  
gazed anxiously at the short, tanned Egyptian boy near the center,   
  
waiting for his response.  
  
"Could I ever love you..." Said boy murmured, seemingly to  
  
himself, looking thoughtful.  
  
His darkness beside him sensed turmoil inside his lights heart  
  
and secretly ached for him. How many times had he himself suffered from  
  
unrequited love? Of course, it wasn't as if he had told his love about his  
  
feelings, but that was beside the point.   
  
Bakura and Ryou eyed one another speculatively, neither sure  
  
what to make of the delay.  
  
*What if he really doesn't?* Bakura thought, panic lending   
  
wings to his thoughts. *What if he's never been attracted to me at all, and  
  
I was just imagining it? Damn that boy; what's he waiting for?!*  
  
A smooth voice interrupted his inner monologue. "Malik?"   
  
his young lover asked, looking concerned.  
  
Malik looked up in surprise, obviously startled out of whatever  
  
reverie he had been involved in, and smiled weakly. "Just a moment," he  
  
whispered, looking down once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Malik POV)  
  
Dammit, this was not what I had in mind when I first decided I  
  
wanted Ryou. I never expected to fall in love with him -- funny how life   
  
works out -- and I certainly never expected to fall for that smart-ass,   
  
first class bitch of a yami of his.  
  
But here I am, loving both.   
  
I am such a damned idiot sometimes...  
  
Light? A deep voice -- metaphorically speaking -- broke into  
  
my thoughts, scaring me shitless.  
  
{Yami!} I hissed mentally, giving him a mental poke.  
  
He only laughed. Ever since he fell in love with... *him*... he's  
  
been much more mildmannered. Oh, well. He is just a fossilized old  
  
egyptian goat, anyway.  
  
I think the tombrobber's nervous.  
  
{Bakura?}  
  
Dammit, he does look nervous. Hah, he has nothing on me!  
  
I'm the one who has to tell him how I feel. I'm such a fucking coward.  
  
Yellow bellied, chicken livered --  
  
{YAMI!!!!}   
  
Shit, I should never have rented that damn pirate movie for  
  
him. He got really stuck on it.  
  
He's smirking. He knows he pissing me off.   
  
{You're not helping, yami!}  
  
[What do you want me to do, light?] He is really amused.  
  
Too amused. I don't like this.  
  
{Just shut up and help me figure out how to tell him how  
  
I feel!}  
  
[Don't say anything.]  
  
Huh?  
  
He must have seen the bewildered expression on my face,   
  
because he starts mentally giggling. [Just knock him on the floor and  
  
fuck him senseless. Ahh, what fun. Now, if I could just do that to --]  
  
{Gah!}  
  
Honestly, one of these days my yami is going to get   
  
arrested just because he's always horny.  
  
But I have to admit... that's a pretty good idea. Not the  
  
fucking part, of course... not yet... (Oh, you just had to think that.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Malik stood up suddenly, startling both Ryou and Bakura,  
  
who were staring with rapt horror at the barely stifled giggles coming  
  
from the lump next to Malik.  
  
"Bakura, I have an answer for you," he purred, a faux angry  
  
look on his face.  
  
Bakura swallowed. *Why am I so fucking nervous?!*  
  
"And?" Ryou was forced to answer, his darkness being   
  
preoccupied with staring at the floor.  
  
"My answer, Bakura, is this."  
  
Bakura barely had enough time to look up before a gold   
  
and lavender streak hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards. Ryou  
  
stifled a giggle -- Mariku didn't even bother stifling his -- as Bakura  
  
gaped as best he could up at Malik, who was currently sucking on   
  
Bakura's tongue.  
  
"M-Malik?"  
  
"That's a yes, dumb-ass," Malik growled, his erection   
  
suddenly making an appearance, "since I couldn't figure how else to  
  
say it."  
  
Mariku decided, then, that it was time to go out and terrorize  
  
the world, as the gasping and moaning coming from his living room were  
  
joined by a third party.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hot damn," Bakura ground out, Malik and Ryou cuddled  
  
to his sides, "I'd forgotten how good that is."  
  
"Five thousand years is a long time to abstain," Ryou agreed,  
  
his tongue flicking out to tap a now-erect nipple.  
  
Malik giggled at Bakura's reaction and duplicated the process,  
  
lightly grating his teeth over the pink nub. "How would you know, Ryou?"  
  
he teased, reaching one hand over to lightly grasp Ryou's erection. "This  
  
is only your second time!"  
  
"Shut up," Ryou grated, squeaking as Bakura started sucking on  
  
his neck. "It's not as if I never -- eep! -- never had the chance before --"  
  
Bakura laughed out loud as Malik 'accidently' rubbed up against  
  
his light.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End A Moment in Time: Chapter Seven  
  
Umm... damn, I'm stuck for ideas. Anyone have one? Any plot  
  
thoughts? I'd be reeeeeeaaaaally appreciative. Gah, maybe not. Come on,  
  
people, I need ideas! Or should I just end it here?  
  
Readers, your thoughts? -Rian 


End file.
